Dielectrics have long been used to protect electrical elements. They have also been used as isolating layers. Although they have been used for years in these types of applications, the use of ultraviolet (UV)-curable dielectrics during thermoforming procedures is not common. This is particularly important in thermoformable capacitive circuits where highly conductive silver is used and moisture must be prevented from interacting with the silver conductor. One of the purposes of this invention is to alleviate these issues and produce a thermoformable capacitive construction in which the printed silver can be used on a substrate of choice such as a polycarbonate. Another purpose is to be able to produce complex multilayer circuits with silver below and above the dielectric, thus forming reliable crossover circuitry even after thermoforming.